


Taking Charge-Crankiplier

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Fischbach, Dom Ethan Nestor, Ethan Nestor Has Sex, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV First Person, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Role Reversal, Smut, Top Ethan Nestor, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Ethan bosses Mark around and instead of being annoyed, Mark finds himself enjoying it and wanting more.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Taking Charge-Crankiplier

~Mark’s POV~

Me and Ethan were finally able to film videos together in person again, so of course we spent an entire day recording numerous videos. We were on the fourth video of the day, paper airplanes. The idea was simple enough, we’d make paper airplanes then go outside and have a competition to see which plane was the best. Except it didn’t go that way. We started filming the video and it was going well, we did the intro on the first try and got straight into it, explaining to the camera what we were doing. It wasn’t until a few minutes into filming that things started going in a different direction.

Once I had finished choosing my paper, Ethan grabbed two of the piles and put them onto the floor, pointing to the third and saying,

“You get that one.” Of course, me being me immediately said no because I was the one in charge and between me and Ethan, I was the dominant one and the person who told him what to do, not the other way around. I sat straight with my hands on my knees, declaring that I was “the talent”, expecting Ethan to just mumble and do as I said, like he usually does, like he always does. What I wasn’t expecting was my boyfriend to stop what he was doing, point a finger at me and decide to be dominant.

“Hey! I’m also the talent and you gotta pull your fucking weight bitch.” The comment caught me slightly off guard, I wasn’t sure exactly what to say so I returned to the classic ‘don’t touch me’ and just mumbled to myself as he carried on speaking.

“Hey! I am half on Unus Annus and you are going to put that paper under the table!” Ethan said in a soft but demanding tone and I honestly didn’t know how to process receiving an order, I was usually the one giving them and I was suddenly very aware that we were on camera and that I couldn’t just threaten to punish Ethan later on. Although, something about the way Ethan was talking made me not want to even bother threatening him, I didn’t feel like I had enough power to do so which was the weirdest thing ever to me. I had no idea what was happening but a strange feeling was stirring in my stomach, I looked down at it but my eyes were drawn to my crotch where a subtle yet noticeable erection had formed. My eyes shot back up to the camera. I gulped and considered why the hell I’d be turned on right now, I looked at Ethan, he wasn’t doing anything particularly sexy except existing I guess and there wasn’t any sort of suggestive action happening or any porn playing so why the fuck-.

Oh. My eyes widened slightly as it sank in, I was turned on because Ethan had given me an order, had told me what to do and put me in my place. Was I-..? No there’s no way. I couldn’t be… submissive.

Right?

I did my best to seem calm and in control and like I didn’t want to listen to him but something deep inside me, something I wasn’t even aware was there, was screaming at me to do as he said and comply to anything he wanted. I kept my cool though and smoothly slid the paper over to his side of the table, turning my nose up and looking away from him.

“No! Hey! No!.. Mark. Mark. Go on…” His tone was so confident yet gentle, ordering me to do as he told me yet not having any sort of aggression behind it. The feeling inside me was growing, along with my erection, and even with my ego and dignity, I couldn’t not listen to him anymore so voicing my thoughts, I reached and grabbed the paper, putting it under the table.

“I don’t like this.” I mumbled, looking over to him as I put the paper down, sitting back up and resting a hard on my crotch, doing my best to cover up my boner but today, Ethan was really pushing it. Clearly, wanting to really get under my skin. He looked back at me, a cheeky smile on his lips that quickly turned into a smug smirk as he spoke the words that obliterated any sense of wanting to keep my dominance or wanting to prove that I’m not affected by Ethan’s demands.

“Good boy.” Ethan’s voice was low and smooth as he held eye contact with me, somehow seeming taller than usual, like he was looming over me. I felt my erection twitch and the submissive feeling in my stomach completely took over me.

I stood up and walked over to the camera, turning it off to stop the recording. I turned back around to see Ethan’s confused look, watching me as I walked slowly back to him. As I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it to the floor, his expression became one of question but mixed with interest, he looked my torso up and down, licking his lips and I smirked. I stood right in front of him, unzipping my jeans and pulling them down, leaving me in just my boxers as he stared hungrily as the bulge in them. I grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up to stand in front of me and he looked at me in the eyes, silently asking what the fuck I was doing.

“Strip.” I answered except in my head it sounded like my usual demanding tone but when it came out my mouth, it was more like a question, a plea. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Ethan who looked just as shocked as me but still completed the task, standing naked in front of me and letting me admire.

After a minute or so of me just running my hands up and down his sides and staring, my dick twitched and I was reminded why I was doing this in the first place. I pushed him backwards onto the couch so that he was sat down again. I pulled off my own boxers before straddling him, resisting the urge to moan as our cocks brushed against each other. I bit my lip and he watched in amazement as I did the same things he would most likely be doing if the roles hadn’t somehow reversed.

“Uh Mark, not that I’m complaining but if you want to fuck me, this kinda needs to be the other way around.” He chuckled, holding onto my hips tightly and clearly fighting against his own hips that were trying to buck up to create more friction between us.

I looked down at him, a serious face and his smile faded, I leaned close, kissing him deeply before pulling away a few seconds later and staring into his deep brown eyes.

“I want you to fuck me.” The words sounded strange coming from my own mouth but fuck did it make me realise just how much I wanted this and I moaned right after, just the thought making me impossibly turned on.

Ethan visibly choked on his own spit, processing the words but his grip tightened on my hips, showing the words had pretty much the same effect as they’d had on me.

“Y-You what?” He stammered, looking at me in disbelief.

“You heard me. You were being all dominant a second ago and it got me all hot so now, I want you to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.” A small smile tugged at my lips as I watched his expression change from, slight fear, to confusion, to realisation, the arousal, and finally smugness. That last one scared me a little and I pulled back slightly but he held me in place with more strength than I knew he possessed. I gulped as he looked me up and down, biting his lips before looking back into my eyes.

“Okay Princess, get up.” I wasn’t expecting the nickname but it did wonders and I felt precum bead at the tip of my cock as I followed the instruction, standing and waiting for him to do something.

He stood, pushing me gently backwards until I was laying on the couch facing up, he pushed one of my legs over the back of the couch and the other onto the floor, kneeling between them and shoving two fingers in front of my face. I knew what he wanted and didn’t hesitate to wrap my lips around them, sucking and licking, coating them with saliva until he was satisfied and pulled them out. He leant down and kissed the inside of my thigh, nipping the skin between his teeth and making me gasp slightly.

“Just relax baby.” He mumbled into my skin and I was confused for a split second before I felt his index finger press into my hole, my mouth flying open as a quiet moan slipped out. He pushed the digit in and out for a while before adding another and beginning to scissor them, stretching me out. He hooked his fingers suddenly and I’d never felt anything like it. A load moan escaped my lips as I looked down at him, he smirked at me and kept pressing his fingers into my prostate, causing me to whine, begging him for more. He shushed me softly, placing gentle kisses all over my legs and torso.

After a few more agonisingly slow minutes, he decided I was prepped enough and pulled his fingers out, I whimpered at the loss but he cut me off with a long kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his tip press against my hole. He pulled away, smirking again and looking me dead in the eyes as he slowly pushed in.

I scrunched my face up in pain, my eyes squeezed shut as a tear slid down my cheek, I’d never bottomed before so it probably hurt more than it did for Ethan but he kissed me sweetly, wiping away the tear and grunting quietly as he bottomed out, staying still to let me adjust to the feeling. I slowly relaxed, opening my eyes and sighing contentedly as the pain faded and the immense feeling of being so full of Ethan’s cock washed over me. I moaned out, gripping onto Ethan’s shoulders and back, I knew I was leaving scratch marks but I didn’t care. 

Once the pain was entirely gone I became aware of how much I needed some sort of relief and the fact that Ethan was buried inside me but not moving. I whined into Ethan’s ear and nodded, telling him to move, he started moving his hips back, almost pulling out fully before pushing back in and my eyes rolled back into my head, my mouth hanging open in pleasure.

“Eth, faster…please.” I begged, panting and clinging to him for dear life.

“Fuck Mark, you’re so tight… God, this is amazing, d-do you really feel this every t-time?” Ethan groaned as he sped up his thrusts, putting more force behind them as he realised I wasn’t in any pain now.

“I guess, fuck, I don’t blame you for always cumming first this… this feels fucking amazing Eth… please.” I breathed heavily, my head falling back onto the arm of the couch. I wasn’t even sure what I was begging for, just him. He seemed to understand though because he sped up again, going harder and faster. 

The air in my lungs disappeared when he pulled almost the whole way out, re-angled himself and slammed back in, directly hitting my protest. Once I regained some oxygen I couldn’t stop the shouts and insanely loud moans coming from my mouth. He was pounding my prostate with every single thrust and the pleasure was immense. He reached down, wrapping a hand around my dick and starting to pump, I damn near screamed, the mix of sensations already bringing me close to the edge. Ethan groaned, somehow moving his hips even faster as he held tightly onto my thigh with his free hand, probably leaving finger-shaped bruises there.

“E-Ethan I’m close…oh fuck!” I moaned loudly at a particularly harsh thrust and he grunted, repeating the actions before releasing my tight and gripping my chin, forcing me to look him right in the eyes as his pumps got faster.

“Cum for me Princess.” The simple words were enough to send me over the edge and with a shout of Ethan’s name white ribbons streamed across my stomach and chest as I came, probably harder than I ever had before.

I tightened around Ethan and apparently that was all he needed because only seconds later he came inside me with a low groan, the hot liquid filling me up as he continued grinding against me slowly, riding out his high as his hand stroked me through mine.

We stayed like that for a while, catching our breath before I sat up slightly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss as he slowly and gently pulled out of my, making me whimper slightly against his lips but he stroked my cheek with his thumb, soothing me instantly. I pulled away from the kiss, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

“Thankyou.”

“Anytime Princess.” He winked and I scowled, pushing him off me and standing up, immediately grabbing his hand and heading for the shower, dragging him along behind me.

“Yeah, I’m fine with that here, when you’re top, but if you ever call me that in front of somebody else, I will kill you.” I heard him chuckle behind me and a smile made its way onto my lips. The thought of having to finish filming the video suddenly occurred to me and I paused, Ethan giving me a confused look but I shrugged it off, pulling Ethan into the bathroom and turning on the shower as a wide smirk appeared on my face, Ethan’s suddenly full of a mix of fear, anticipation and excitement.

“Your turn…Princess.”


End file.
